Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style): Tomira's First Date?
Transcripts *Koga: Is Tomira here? *Bert: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *P.S. Pig: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Dimitri: There's a boy in my house. *Anastasia: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Dimitri: Why is there a boy in my house? *Anastasia: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Tomira. *Hopeful Heart Cougar: I don't like this. *Penelope Pussycat: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia Pig: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Anastasia: So, what's the dealio with Koga? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Treat Heart Pig: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Penny Ling: I don't understand. What's happening? *Pepper Clark: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Anastasia: Holla! *Koga: (Sniffles) *Bert: I know what you're doing here, Koga. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ernie: He's not good enough for Tomira. No one is! *Daffy Duck: Go back to jail! *Bert: What are you looking for, Koga? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck: Like you daughter. *Ernie: Should we say something? *Bert: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Koga's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ernie: Sir, no response. *Bert: Two can play at your mind games, Koga. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Bugs Bunny: Dude, what's he looking at? *Speedy Gonzales: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Bugs Bunny: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Koga: (Chuckles) *Ernie: Sir, intimidation is failing *Bert: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Dimitri: So, Koga, what do you like to do for fun? *Koga: I don't know. Stuff. *Ernie: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Bert: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ernie: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Bert: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Koga: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Bert: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Dimitri: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Koga: Cool. I rock the bass. *Dimitri & Koga: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Koga: What? *Tomira: Anastasia, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Anastasia: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Stop talking like that! *Lowly Worm: Wait. Where's Koga? *Tomira: Did you leave Koga with Dimitri? Anastasia! This is so embarrassing. *Anastasia: Tomira, your Dimitri would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Dimitri & Koga: Yeah! *Dimitri: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Tomira: Bye, Anastasia. Bye, Dimitri. *Dimitri: Have fun. *Anastasia: Peace out, my homies. *Dimitri: You know, Koga's a good kid. *Anastasia: You're not so bad yourself. *Ernie: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Bert: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Melissa Duck: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Hopeful Heart Cougar: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Proud Heart Cat: Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ernie: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Bert: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia Pig: I'm good. You guys good? *Proud Heart Cat & Penelope Pussycat: Yeah. I'm good. *Melissa Duck: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Anastasia: Okay, that's enough. *Dimitri: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts